


All Things Keep Getting Better (but not sweatpants)

by skripka



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Queer Eye (2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripka/pseuds/skripka
Summary: Apparently, there’s this actor stereotype that they can’t actually dress themselves.





	All Things Keep Getting Better (but not sweatpants)

They are driving along the freeway, headed for Hollywood Hills, and Karamo speaks up. 

“So, yeah, this isn’t our usual gig. This guy isn’t just loaded, he’s famous and everything,” says Karamo.

“But his brother’s letter!” exclaims Johnathan as he leans forward to point out an opening in the traffic. (Bobby takes it.) “Oh my God, his brother was so sweet and just asked for this little bit of help.”

Antoni laughs. “Apparently, there’s this actor stereotype that they can’t actually dress themselves.”

“And that’s why I’m taking point today,” comments Tan, and they arrive at the front door of a small-ish mansion.

* * *

Chris Evans opens the door, and starts laughing out loud, pulling in Johnathan for a bear hug, then reaching out for the remainder of the Fab Five. “Oh my God, Scott?” he yells into the house. “Your surprise is here!” He turns back and gestures, “Come in, come in, come in.”

Scott is drying his hands on a kitchen towel, but is still pulled into the general hugging. There’s a lot of it.

* * *

The kitchen is new and well appointed, although the refrigerator is a bit barren. Chris shrugs. “Press tours and filming. Haven’t had much time to cook, to be honest.”

Antoni points at the screen on the fridge door. “You know, this thing is designed to keep track of its contents and even make it easy to order food so it’s here when you get back home.”

Chris glowers at the screen. “Yeah, and it’s a pain in the ass to use.”

Karamo laughs from the counter he’s leaning against, “Are we allowed to use that word on our show?”

There’s a voice from the patio. “It’s Netflix, I think we’re good!” Bobby half-shouts.

* * *

Bobby is taking advantage of the LA sun and a newly- and professionally-remodeled house to lounge on the back patio with a beer and Chris’ dog Dodger.

“I mean,” he says, waving the bottle, “You’ve got to take time for yourself, and I am not going to mess with the whole vibe going here.” 

He chuckles, “I might move into the basement, though.”

* * *

Jonathan has Chris seated on a barber’s chair, and is examining him. “You really have got this whole, “ he waves his hand around, “thing going, don’t you?”

Chris just ducks his chin and makes a small face. “I guess?”

“Oh, no, honey. Own it.” Johnathan swings behind him and runs his fingers through Chris’ hair and beard. “Some thickening product up top wouldn’t go amiss, but avoid all those SLSes and stuff. They’ll just dry out your skin and hair, and we don’t want that.”

“Okay,” is Chris’ response, “Just, I don’t know, scrunch it in?”

“Yep, easy as pie. Now the beard takes a bit more effort, but keep it trimmed and conditioned, you’ll be good.” Johnathan takes his scissors and snips a few egregious hairs. 

“What, like those beard oils?”

Johnathan shrugs. “Those are nice, but even a good moisturizer will help. Nobody likes beard burn, Steve.”

They both freeze, and Chris folds over, laughing and clutching his chest. “Did you…did you really just call me Steve?”

* * *

“The whole Starting Point Project is pretty amazing, Chris.” Karamo and Chris are sitting in a lounge, arms along the backs of a sofa, 

“Thanks,” Chris shrugs, “I just think that, you know, knowledge is the way forward. Information is vital to a democratic society.”

Karamo nods. “I hope it’s successful.”

“Me too.”

* * *

Tan is standing in front of Chris’ closet. “So, you get all these amazing clothes from photoshoots and promotions.”

Chris nods.

“And yet you wear track suits to press events.”

Scott is across the room, and laughs almost louder than Chris does.

“Aw, man,” Chris protests. “I wear a lot of real suits, too.”

Tan laughs in reply. “I know. I get it! Athleisure is a real thing, a choice. But there’s a time and place for certain outfits.”

“Hanging out?”

“Precisely. Pants with buttons and no drawstring, those are somewhat _de rigeur_ for press events, I would think,” replies Tan.

“I tried to tell him,” Scott pipes up. Chris tosses a wadded-up sock at his brother, who catches it. “Ugh. At least it’s clean.”

“I’ll try to remember that,” Chris grins and huffs a bit. “Or get my assistant to.”

Tan smiles. “If it works, it counts.”

* * *

Job completed, they head back to LAX. Bobby is driving again, even though he hates the traffic, but honestly, he had the day off, so he’s not complaining— much.

“Do you think I could get Chris to introduce me to Sebastian Stan?” Johnathan considers out loud. “I’ve been wondering about getting my hands into that man’s hair.”

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Kellygirl. And Chris Evans' sweatpants fixation.


End file.
